dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Bonus Curse 4
Bonus Curse 4 is the fourth bonus chapter of Dorohedoro featured in Volume 4 at the end. Summary The Story begings with Noi asking where is her sempai while a unknown person lurks in the shadow with a gun. The next page goes with En (with Kikurage in his arms), Ebisu annoys him to buy her something trying to take advantage him while doing errands. She tries to butter him up but he gets clear that she wont gonna have anything, she claims that he wont gonna go with any of his wealth to Hell so better spent it all before dying, annoying him even further . En goes to a shop for new clothes, buying a complete pimp-looking attire, Ebisu points out that he is a show-off and is just trying to look younger, he goes mad and shakes her telling to shut the hell up while the little magic user says "Mah silence iz worth gold", En throws a ball of money as far as he can to get rid of her and Ebisu desperately runs yelling "Money! Money!", Kikurage goes with her and they go shopping. In the meanwhile Shin talks about the mission to kill Dr. Omori, who tarnished the honor of the family using Black Powder for operations, ready to go and find Noi, he is distracted by a shooting noise. Ebisu tries to buy a purse using En's money but she cant afford anything good until she finds the "Death Store", Kikurage freaks out by the mere presence of the store and runs away while Ebisu goes inside and is attended by The Death itself, a scary looking and disturbing figure that tells her with every purchase she gets a "Gift", Nevertheless the store is in fact a big and illuminated place with lots of different products and even Death tells her she can touch while it is sat at its couch. Ebisu notices a purse and Death floats to grab it, selling it to her for and extremely cheap price and giving her two tickets to "Death The Movie", when the little sorceress leaves, Death becomes a more notorious reaper-like figure and flies away the store. We see Shin once again running towards Noi, asking what was with the shooting noises, telling him that she secured the target, Dr. Omori (the person lurking in the shadows at the beginning of the chapter) is lying death in the floor, beaten to death by her. Shin congratulates and they see Death taking the soul of Omori and drop two more ticked for "Death The Movie" to them, Noi is really exited about the movie and they run to the theater, where the movie starts, Ebisu (with Kikurage in her arms) is already there with Fujita, who thanks her for invite him to see the movie, she simply replies that she wants the film poster. The movie is really good and gory as Shin and Noi tells, Fujita is scared while Ebisu just laughs at it. The story ends with En yelling at Kikurage asking where is she. Trivia * We see Death for the first time * Death wears Nike sneakers (like many other characters) Category:Chapters